


Come stop your crying, it will be alright

by meowvelous



Series: Witcher Gift Fics [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous
Summary: Tiny Ciri has a nightmare, Geralt comes to comfort her. Just some soft family fluff.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Gift Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992577
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Come stop your crying, it will be alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekyyoungblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyyoungblood/gifts).



> Written to cheer up a friend. <3 Title from "You’ll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins, even tho I actually listened to "Baby Mine" while I wrote this.
> 
> Content warning for mention of an accident/the death of Ciri's biological parents. Let me know if I should tag for anything else, or you spot a typo!

The house was still and quiet, all its inhabitants asleep. And then the crying began, miserable stifled sobs, winding through the second floor. In the master bedroom, both men stirred.

With a muffled groan, Jaskier started pushing himself up, the sheets rustling as he did so. “I’ll get her.” He grumbled, voice rough from sleep.

“No, I will.” Geralt replied, gently pushing his husband’s shoulder until Jaskier lay back down. Jaskier had work tomorrow, while Geralt would be staying home with Ciri. Of the two, he could afford to lose some sleep.

“Mmmkay.” Jaskier murmured, already falling back asleep.

As Geralt carefully got out from his side, their dog Roach, who was sprawled across the bottom of the bed, sat up. She considered joining him, but with a sigh, she lay back down. The dog was lazy that way; once she was down for the night, nothing could make her move until the morning came.

Eyes quickly adjusting to the dark, Geralt moved down the hall, trailing his hand along the wall. He came to Ciri’s room, pushing open the door. The light from her nightlight spilled out, a warm glow.

In the bed, the three year old was laying on her side, trying to make herself as small as possible. She hugged her favourite battered stuffed animal (a bunny named Baba) to her chest, face buried against it’s head as she cried.

“Hey bug,” Geralt sighed, approaching the bed. He smoothed a hand down her hair. “Nightmares again?”

“Uh-huh.” The little girl said, miserably. It was a common occurrence for her to awake through the night from bad dreams. If fate was kind, she wouldn’t fully remember the accident that claimed the lives of her biological parents. Some part of her still knew, though, and it was louder when the sun went down.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” Geralt said, voice low and soothing, as he got into the bed and curled around her. Immediately, Ciri pressed up against him, tucking her damp face against his chest. Resting his cheek against her head, Geralt hummed the lullaby that Jaskier always sang to help her fall asleep.

Ciri’s tears trailed off, until she was just sniffling quietly. Soon, she had fallen asleep again, her tiny fist tightly clutching the fabric of Geralt’s pyjama top. Listening to the sound of his daughter breathing, Geralt soon drifted off as well.

In the morning, Jaskier came to wake them both. He lingered in the doorway, smiling at how Ciri was sprawled out, pushing Geralt off to the side, so one of his legs was hanging off the bed. “Alright my darlings, time to get up.” Jaskier announced, coming into the room and opening the blinds.

Ciri was the first to stir, face scrunched up and frowning, until she was fully awake a moment later. “Papa!” Scrambling over Geralt, who let out a quiet ‘oof’ at the impact, she threw herself at Jaskier, who caught her easily.

“Well hello my little ladybug.” He said with a smile, as he lifted her up. “Feeling better?”

“Yes! Ok, down, down.” Ciri instructed, wiggling in his arms. Jaskier set her back on the ground, where she climbed back onto the bed and started pushing at Geralt. “Daddy! It’s morning!” It wasn’t enough to actually move him, of course, but it did help wake him up.

With a yawn, Geralt finally sat up. “Yes, yes it is.” He stretched before sitting up. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Oh! Oh! Pancakes!” Ciri decided, bouncing up and down in her excitement. 

“Why don’t you and papa go get started on breakfast?” Geralt suggested, getting out of bed. He let out a quiet groan, his back complaining from how he had spent half the night. “Also, coffee, please?” The latter part was addressed to his husband.

“That can be arranged.” Jaskier agreed, holding a hand out for Ciri. She got off the bed and put her hand in his, and they left the bedroom. Geralt watched them go, smiling, before he went to go get dressed.


End file.
